


三首情诗和半杯酒

by CloseToScript



Category: Music RPF, The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anger, Kissing, M/M, Out of Character, POV Original Character, POV Third Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloseToScript/pseuds/CloseToScript
Summary: It's a love story …
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon & Yoko Ono, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney & Paul McCartney
Kudos: 7





	三首情诗和半杯酒

我像是看一本书那样翻阅，只草草瞥见三首情诗和半杯酒。诗的最后，他没有喝完那杯酒，迎着风雨飘摇孑孓独行，惹了满头的霜雪，却背了双重的影子，两个人的名字，就这么朝前走下去。

我决定像写一本书那样写下我所见证的一切，为了纪念他们，为了纪念爱。

（一）

人类自诞生起，就被赋予了一个名字，它坠落到满是尘土的地面上，最终也只剩下了名字。这个过程，我们称之为一生。

John和Paul，两个很普通的名字，是你在大街上随口抛出，都有机会获得回头的寻常名字。但当它们变成John Lennon和Paul McCartney，这便有了最特殊的含义。他们相遇，就是为了书写二十世纪最大的一幕戏剧。就像在斑点堆积的树皮上刻进最深处的两个名字，他们始终交缠在一起，因为他们生来就如此。

我碌碌一生数十载，得幸见证他们，也不幸变成了沉默者，口不得言。直到如今，我才着墨写下这些拙陋的文字。

（二）

我正年轻在那个狂热的荒谬时代。每个人都疯狂地尖叫着，像在燃烧自己的生命，扑向更大的篝火。我既在其中，又在其外，对热情涌流不尽的盛宴感到厌恶又陶醉。

那是一九六三年，我是一个工人家庭出身的普通人，住在伦敦郊区最廉价的房屋里，早早就辍了学，承担起养活家庭的责任，过着预计没有明天的生活。唯一的享受就是零散的钱，啤酒和几支不错的香烟，让我吞云吐雾地走向更苦难的生活。直到某天，披头士闯进了我的生活。不可避免，在激流冲刷里，我也做起了梦。无数个夜晚，烟烬变现成了唱片，缥缈的烟气替换成了歌声。我不会尖叫，但是内里已经烧了狂热的火。当时我并不知晓，日后将要不再尖叫，一直这样缄默了。

我很早就注意到了John和Paul，准确来说是Lennon-McCartney。好奇心本身就是无端而起，仿佛在报纸杂志油墨千篇一律的印刷下，嗅到了隐秘流动的气味，早在我自身察觉之前，我就已经对他们有了揣测。

他们之间有点什么。

我曾半开玩笑地对自己说，在烟雾缭绕里构着些许想法。直到暂时的兴趣尽失，我把橘黄的微小火光掐灭，回到蓝色的冰冷现实。

真正触碰到暖色的开始，是在不经意的某天。很抱歉我的记忆已经出现偏差，但这件事确切无疑，那时Paul在与演员Asher小姐交往，顺理成章地搬进了她的家。这已经是很久的事，所以你可能难以想象我被告知需要去声名赫赫的Asher家进行维修时，激动是如何冲刷过我的血脉，让我夜不能寐的。能否遇上仍是未知数，但纵是万分之一的可能，被攥住的那刻起，也会在手掌心里跳动，撩拨着你的心情像烘焙蛋糕一样，甜蜜地蓬松轻飘起来。

天气在记忆里也模糊起来，我恍惚觉得也许是个少有的晴天。我融化在周末的人群里，走向伦敦西区。人们各有形色，他们行走，亲吻，或者交谈，走在自己生活的流里。一路上城市的色彩黏在我的皮肤上。没什么不好的，我这么想着，脚步愈发轻快。

Wimpole街上贵族式的五层排屋就是目的地。拿着备用钥匙打开Asher家的前门，诊所有些凉的室内空气刺到我汗涔涔的皮肤。这看起来是一场仓皇的入室行窃，紧张的酸意让我想要躺下来，好喘息一口。顺手拿走点什么的想法只升腾了几秒，就被推掉了。毕竟Richard Asher先生只要想，就能追责到我，我还没有不理智到这种程度。

老房子里空空荡荡，本该排满病人的诊所都寥落无人。Asher一家都不在，我叹出一口气，说不出是踏实，还是失落。看起来Paul也不会在了。一步一步踱去Margaret Asher夫人的地下音乐教室的过程里，先前火热的东西已经在我躯体里冷却。能够走进Paul去过的地方，足够了，我安慰自己。

可是当我走到足够近，听到钢琴声那刻，复燃的希望使我加快了脚步，细微的风鸣刮过我的耳廓。

音乐教室狭小又闷热，Margaret曾在这里教授双簧管。如今里面响起的是钢琴声。

“Paul…”我听到有人说。这声音过分地熟悉了，顺溜地在我的心尖上跳跃了一下。“你没必要这样。”

音乐教室的门开了一个大缝隙，恰好足够我有个好视野。我有些庆幸自己还有不错的视力，而不是只看得见模糊的色彩。棕褐的发色看起来和杂志上的如出一辙，在我无数的梦里燃烧得热烈。那是John，他正和他年轻的同伴坐在钢琴前，手里的香烟飞起一团暗影。稍微发黄的自然灯光撒在他们身上，两个轮廓切在一起。

“这里没有别人。”木质的光滑地板上，倒影动了动，花成一团。

“我知道……”

轻得像是呢喃的回答，被白噪声散成碎片。明明只有两个人，Paul的声音却仍是瑟缩着逃出嘴唇，怕是会被光灼烧那样颤抖。灯光给他柔软的五官磨了一层砂，显得更加温暖起来。他的嘴唇像是玫瑰酿的蜜，以出乎预料的方式俘获人心。他比照片上看起来更讨人喜欢，如此便怪不得少女们痴迷尖叫，我胡乱地想着。

“John，我知道，”黑发的男人嘟囔着，声音含糊不清。他重新把目光放回那架钢琴上，像是在躲避着光线，“但这样还是不太好……”

“哪里不好？”John几乎是要笑出声来，短促的问句干涩地挤出来，赶上Paul未尽的话音。他顺着Paul的目光看过去，最后也在钢琴上停留。他的视线总是那么模模糊糊的样子，但它绝对有锐利坚定的力量，能够步步紧逼。

“你太靠近了。如果Jane或其他人看到了怎么办？”Paul像是要从John的身边飘走，在隐虑里留个全身而退的道路。他想要逃开，就算这里根本没有媒体，我下意识想着，又在混沌中因此疑惑。

“我不在乎。”这些字词出口得笃定，钉在气氛僵直的教室内。我屏住了呼吸，就要窒息过去。Paul终于选择了转过头去看着John，将眼神汇在一起，像是黄油开始软化，在炽热里流动。漫长的无言里，他们不完全是沉默的。

“Paul……”John叹息着伸出手，触碰上了琴键。语言是如此不必要了，因为音乐是他们间更有效的媒介，是他们彼此贴合的咒语。是无论是在利物浦、汉堡，还是伦敦，他们从少年时代起心照不宣的秘密代码。

“Yeah , you got that something … ”他顿了顿，再和Paul交换了一个眼神。我知道，他们的密码生效了。

“Yeah , you got that something , ”从某个字词起，他们的声音融化在一起，如同两块碎片嵌合为完整。Paul含糊地哼唱着，恰到好处地添了几分薄脆的和声。黑发的男人敲下一个和弦，我看到John的眉毛挑了一下，笑着悄声说了类似于“就是它”这样的短促句子。那是一个明亮的微笑，你几乎难以想象他会有如此的柔和与喜悦。

“I think you'll understand. ”我也很快地陷入不可自拔的狂喜中。那些烟雾飞舞里被无数次推演的秘密，现在铺陈在我的面前。

“When I say that something , ”

“I want to hold your hand. ”John转过头去，Paul也同样。他们现在靠得足够近，鼻尖都快贴到一起，显得青涩纯粹，像新鲜采摘的青梅果，透了一点雀跃的淡红。他们就像热恋中的情侣，我随即被这个想法吓到了，赶紧将之挥散而去。这是六十年代，这会让乐队的前路坎坷。

但他们亲吻了。

沉默的裂缝里也开出一朵花来。

先是嘴唇碰到嘴唇，两个人都在不知所措地试探，温顺得像是春天雨水里最暖融的一滴。我再看不清John的表情，只见Paul浅浅地阖上眼睛，睫毛颤抖着，让人想起一轮脆弱苍白的月亮。随后是不知是谁主动迈出那步，唇齿交缠。这个吻绵长又干净，他们的手摸索着触碰，最终十指相扣。这个动作如此自然，如同他们生来就是为了互相吸引，结合为一体。

这个想法爆炸开，我头脑发晕，胸腔里的空气被贪婪地抽走，取而代之是紧缩的窒息感。

他们是恋人。

我起身慌忙抽离，不再敢瞥进那个缝隙一眼，草草检修了热气和排水系统，失算的窃贼般落荒而逃。本想从他们那里偷取些许光明，几分愉悦，我却从未曾想过成为无人角落里的秘密的承担人。

闷热的音乐教室里发生的一幕幕又在脑海里重演，挥之不去。这是多少人维持的美丽骗局呢？George和Ringo都知道吗？或许他们悉数知晓，但我却是这样孤单着得知了。我的世界忽然覆于一片汪洋，暗流涌动，失去控制，我急于寻找礁石，得以倚靠。

惶惶中，我朝前走着。

城市的热风席卷。红绿灯路口，人们仍然在流动，奔走在自己的节奏里。我原是他们中的一粒影子，同样享受无知的快乐，在平庸里走向自己的终局，现在却被生生撕碎，在孤立无援里呆愣在原地。

那个晚上，我坐在床榻边的椅子上，双手颤抖着点起一支烟。那团橘色的光雾一如往日，底色为蓝的现实却黏糊糊地褪不下去。我的心情早已烘焙过度，虚弱地坠不回地面。唱片开始播放，John和Paul的声音传出来，像今天那般配合默契。或许无数个夜晚，他们的身体都染上情欲的红色，就如同和声那样紧密结合，呻吟和喘息都交杂在一起。

我没有掐灭烟，任其自生自灭，在一片混沌中沉沉睡去。想法不会随着烟雾散去了，它已经成为了记忆的一部分。

我后来知道，那首歌的名字是《I Want To Hold Your Hand》。大街小巷里都在放着，一定仍有人像曾经的我那样猜测，猜测着署了Lennon-McCartney名的曲究竟如何作出，猜测着那些秘密，但披头士已经冲出了英国，走向美国去，隐秘的角落因此更不为人所见。我看着尖叫的女孩们，叹了口气，她们所渴望的眉目，所议论的唇，早已有了归属。那两个人，他们望进对方眼里，轻轻地笑，能把沉默都暖出了芽儿。

（三）

或许你知道，利物浦曾经飘飞过漫天的传单。一个女孩宣称她生下了Paul的孩子。真假如何不得而知，好心周全的Brian Epstein先生早在事情发展到不可挽回的地步前，用金钱的魅力使她闭嘴了。

听说这件事的时候，我难以自控地大笑起来。仿佛我就站在尖叫声和翻飞的纸片里，看着纸页被它们所背负的荒谬意义所拉扯，簌簌地落下来。

我本可以大声地说出来，也撒出一大堆传单，但没有任何缘由地，我替他们保守着，缄默不语，竟有莫名的忠诚在无言中发酵。

只需要你瞥见一个星点，所有晦涩的谜题都迎刃而解。John和Paul的情感过于饱满，不能被简单定义，就算你一无所知，也能嗅到个中的不同寻常。

他们当然是爱人。

从籍籍无名到繁花红毯，那些无人能解的手势，亲昵的耳语，明显得像是煤块上停靠的第一片雪花。人们只是不敢妄下定论，在避讳中让答案溜走了。

当时我以为这便是全部，在狂热的激流下相信着坚不可摧的童话故事。

一九六九年，我的生活在缓慢的进程里宽裕了一些。它并没有好转，只是变得有了选择的余地。家庭走着阻止不了地崩溃，几声嚎哭，争吵几番，人们离散开，各自为生。我开始真正掌握人生，虽然它是如此破烂的模样。我拥有了自己的相机，不管它是几手货，又或是垃圾场里的拼接物，记录所见终于变成了我的能力之一。

我蹲在苹果公司门口，就像许许多多痴迷的男女那样。

乐曲演奏到那时，已经走向了不可预知的方向。Paul早已离开了红发的演员小姐，走向美国来的女摄影师Linda，而John与Cynthia的婚姻破裂，转投了Yoko的怀抱，一时形影不离。披头士还是站在高高的位置，同时拥有最尖锐的利刺和最灿烂的花束。我尚不清楚什么发生了改变，只是呆愣愣地一起跑着。

那天也是如此。

其他成员陆陆续续走进录音室，我在外面蹲守了许久，也没有见到Paul的身影。伦敦似乎不常灿烂。下午的光像铁一般黯淡昏黄地熔化，从艾比路录音室外的天空溅落，晦明难辨。风不算惬意，也许大部分重要的事发生的时候，天气都是如此难以形容。

等待很漫长，披头士们的关系不再融洽，这种事件似乎已经变为寻常。我当时竟无动于衷，连做出假设都倦怠，漠然地看着那些马路上的行车。来自边缘，抑或是来自中心，它们都奔走在城市的血脉里，冲向他们的终点。

不知过了多久，棕发的音乐家迈出建筑物的门，他新晋的情人紧紧跟随，黑色的长发遮蔽住一切表情。他们现在是真的双子了，我不大情愿地想。

“他妈的……”

我听到他略显厌恶地咒骂了一句，从人群的缝隙里撞出去，脚步莽撞。人们窃窃私语了几句，在窸窸窣窣中分出一股，跟在他的身后。我也在其中，不顾一切地追赶上去。

前进的方向是Cavendish大街，显然是朝着Paul位于伦敦的居所，那里自一九六五年以来承担过披头士们聚头的职责。这幢房子是个混合体。它给我一种奇怪的感觉，兼有着Asher家的贵族风，与一些工人阶级的特质。走到那里并不花多少时间，只消个把分钟就能看到熟悉的围墙。果不其然，那里也有蹲守着的粉丝们。

John焦躁地舔舔嘴唇，一拳砸在那无辜的门铃按钮上。门铃惊恐地尖叫起来，在偌大的庭院里四下逃窜，却找不到回应。那扇大门纹丝不动，冰冷坚硬地立在他们之间。

我不知在想什么，抱着相机绕开零星的女孩们，走向临近的最高处。那是树干什么之类的，离得稍远些了，但我还能看得清。

John转身低下头和Yoko说了些什么，声音微不可问。他过长的棕发像是一片阴霾，掩藏了所有可寻的情绪，只有如漠然的灰色那样的表象。他再回身，便已经利落地踏着大门的把手，抓住门的顶缘，干脆地翻了过去。速度很快，John没有犹豫。女孩们惊呼着，寂静的街上突兀地滋生出一大块噪音。

棕发的男人径直走向那扇单薄的木门，一脚踹了上去。木质的材料吱呀惨叫了一声，颤抖着安静下来。我抓紧手里的相机，不自觉屏住了呼吸。在缓慢流动的时间里，那扇门晃悠着打开了，漏出米黄色的灯光，Paul略显疲惫的身影也出现在大开的门口。稍长的头发乱了一些，他看起来并不轻松。

“你他妈是什么意思？”

John挑着眉，从牙缝里挤出一句质问。眼镜在光下有棱角分明的锋利，添了几分不近人情。

“John，我已经打了电话……”

Paul的目光飘忽了几下，迟疑着说出这句话，像是动物警惕那般打量了眼前的人。他看起来有些颓然，格格不入地站立着，周围的景物都如废墟浮着被隔离开。

“一个电话，McCartney。”John嘲讽似地笑了一声，打断那些迟迟没有出口的词语。他已经失去耐性，在等待里磨利了他的尖刺，指向他黑发的同伴。“我们赶过来，你现在想要一通电话把我们打发掉？”

“我只是……”

Paul的声音被无形的阻碍隔断，嘶哑着徒劳颤动了几下，辩护戛然而止。他不想要争吵，那层可悲的壁障却使他看不透彻，有口难言。

“你他妈以为你是谁？”John的声调拔高了，有些怒中带笑的意味。他直直地望进Paul的眼睛里，像是审讯追捕已久的逃犯。“这是我的乐队。”

“我没有那个意思。”

Paul收回飘离的思绪，终于对上了John的目光，语气很是平淡。似乎有人一声呼唤，或是温软的提问，他转头回应了几句，又是另一番轻柔声调。Linda在他的身后，我想。

“那个美国婊子让你感觉不错，对吧？”视线停在黑发男人身后，讥讽地来回摆动。

“别这么称呼她，Lennon。”Paul像是压抑了许久，狠狠地瞪视了John一眼。他看起来如同囚笼里的困兽，眼睛发着红。我对自己的想法感到诧异，他们之间何时有了囚笼，我一直沉浸在一九六三年里，忽略了世间万物的变化无常。

“噢，可怜的Macca终于找到他的伴儿了……”

“闭嘴。”Paul扯住John的衣领，咬牙切齿地吐出每一个字音。“你想要从我这里拿到什么？”

“没什么。”答案并非如此。我抿了抿嘴唇，就要为这个念头叹息。

“滚回你日本婊子的怀抱里吧，Lennon。”

蜜罐结了冰，沉默不再是孕育笑意的沃土。气氛凝滞，这回却难有转机。光线渐暗的天幕欲沉之下，John的棕发模糊地镀上了灰，掩盖了真实的色彩。他们就在无言里站立着。

“滚。”

“操你的，McCartney。”

John一把拉过Paul松松垮垮的衬衣领，不顾一切般亲吻过去。Paul被惊得退了几步，很快扬起眉推搡着挣扎起来。我不知道这能否称为亲吻，它看起来是野兽的争斗。这时我终于想起什么来，手颤抖着拍下照片。我从未见过这样的吻，炽热而不甘，像是潮湿木头裂痕里不愿熄灭的火苗。两人都想占上风，厮磨着对方的唇瓣，牙齿相碰。他们亲吻了，疼痛随之而来，不平、怨愤俱化为唇齿交缠，恨不得皮破血流，把什么都混在一起。

短暂而快速地，Paul在惊怒下推开了John。他呆愣地看着他们间一尺半的距离，慢慢收回原本伸出的手。一尺半，真的只有这么远吗？我看到Paul的眼眶有点发红，但他只是嘴唇颤动了一下，干涩的声音在寂静里滑过。

“滚吧。”

John的眼尾也发了红，他笑了几下，像是最后一次般深深看了Paul一眼。他们的视线没汇上，在此之前，他们都转瞬逃离。

“Paul，我们结束了。”

John最终转身离去，让那句话被晚风搅碎。他没有回头，直直地朝着他的方向走去。黑发的男人舔舔嘴上的血渍，也没有说出什么，就算他本该说出那些话。Paul没有哭，就像John也没有哭那样。他安静地看着John，直到背影消失，再也看不见，失了力气似地缩回他的米黄色灯光里，闭紧了门。

我僵直在那里，不记得何时或是如何回到了家。

黑暗的屋里，我瘫坐在沙发上。胃里沉甸甸的，像是装了心的碎块，可我却呕不出什么来。头晕得可怕，那台相机狰狞地躺在手边的茶几上，噬咬着我的理智。

结束了。披头士要结束了，狂欢要结束了，他们也要结束了。

爱的魔法破裂了，万般冰冷即将袒露。我没有意识到自己落了泪，麻木抬起手才摸见一片湿意。这些眼泪莫名其妙，我大口呼吸着，张嘴发不出一声呼喊，意识也远去。

“Now they know how many holes it takes to fill the Albert Hall, ”

我恍惚间忆起，哪一次的记者会，John回望了他一眼，他也看着John，像从前那样笑起来，突然万物复苏，世界转而明媚。

“I'd love to turn you on.”

可惜我们都没有办法阻止乐曲接近尾声，在混乱里走向它的终结。无论是暂停，还是回拨，它始终都会有结尾。

（四）

披头士解散了，在预料之内。

我鲜少听到他们的消息，也不忍再听。四个人都离散开来。或许是官司也闹得不欢而散的下场，流言爆炸地飞溅，恨不得再给这摊废墟添上几块砖瓦。

我以为这就是狂热的最后一幕了。

现实生活是金钱，是利益，不需要梦，也不需要爱。

只是偶尔在忙碌的奔波后，酒精的麻痹下，我想拿起电话，拨通John的号码，没头没脑地问一句：“你还爱他吗？”这根本不可能，问题也显得可笑，所以只存在于不清醒的意识里。我还要工作，我还要生活，这些东西已无关痛痒了。

后来一切都回归正轨。Paul重新开始做音乐，George和Ringo也各自发展，John在大洋的彼岸又另有故事。我偶尔又从哪位狂热至今的同事嘴里，得知模糊的进展。

什么都在变得更好了，任何故事总归将要趋于平淡。

直到那一年。

冬天到了，圣诞节要来了。

由于圣诞节，我终日忙碌，没有闲暇打听消息。如同《A Day In The Life》的最后，钢琴轰鸣，翻滚的漆黑大海的对岸，五声枪响，在沉睡的夜幕下，天空开始崩裂。

十二月八日的伊始，那个深夜，我做了一个怪诞的梦。梦里水汽弥漫，遮盖了半灰不蓝的天，火车即将出发，四下无人，我独自在站台上，而John和Paul坐在其中的一节车厢里，朝着我笑。汽笛鸣响，厚重的蒸气摩擦过火车生锈的绿色外壳。朦胧中他们在对我说着什么，我竭力想要追上火车，却只见着他们慢慢远去，消失在迷雾里。随后画面扑闪，模糊地浮现出Paul一个人，身旁铜制的像静立着。他抚摸着那尊像的手，再难十指相扣，金属的光泽柔和地跳跃在他指尖。黑发的男人叹了口气，凑近了去，轻轻地吻在了雕像的嘴唇上。

我从梦里惊醒，一阵心悸。房子里静悄悄的，墙上的斑点还在那里，时钟指向凌晨五点四十七分。平复着呼吸，我听见敲门声，它几乎要变成砸门了。身体里缺少了平衡的重量，踉跄着打开门时，冷汗已经滑下我的脸颊。

“John……John死了……”

那个人嘴唇发白，发着抖说。那些唇瓣前几日刚扯出灿烂的笑容，同我闲聊那些披头士的音乐。

“哪个John？”我张了张嘴，最终平平地吐出这个问句。眼前人的面容不可思议地开始扭曲起来，我的胸腔像是坍塌了，不能再容纳空气和脏腑，在紧缩里全部挤碎。他不打算回答，所幸我也不需要回答。

John Lennon死去了。

天色大亮的时候，消息也雨水般浸入每一条缝隙。那一天我什么也没做，我瘫坐着，盯着电视机，已经不能再思考什么，我所做的只是看着。电视主持人说到前搭档时，Paul的脸出现了，旁边是拥挤的人们。他的黑眼圈堆积在眼睛之下，在光下描画阴影。

“It's a drag , isn't it ?”

嘈杂之下，我听见他含糊地说，随后消失在车辆里，车辆也远去。

我突然硬壳脱落一样大哭了起来，像是要吐出我的所有沉默。我再也追不上了，我保守的秘密在泪花里变成了永远的过去。

“你还爱他吗？”

无论后来过去了几天，还是几个月，我很想问出那个问题，对着他们。我甚至真的拿起电话，却只能得到嘟嘟的噪音。John的面容在我的脑子里如烟一般散去，再也捉不住，也一直模糊不清。而Paul，在缺失里鬓发飞快地沾染了灰白，掩盖不住地蔓延开。批评和指责纷涌而至，议论着Paul的每一词句。

人们都知晓，他的挚友死去了，可他们竟不知道，他的爱人也同时逝去。

结冰的蜜罐变得意外苦涩。我搜集每一个残片，想要知道问题的答案，答案最终显而易见。

我等待了很久，用尽了半生，等到了重新开口的那一天。

如今我时光逝去，不复年轻。披头士的影响至今还在，许多年轻的男男女女又奔赴上去，燃起火焰。他们也同我们一般笑着哭着，构出猜测再任其远去。

我已经眼冒青光，站在演唱会的人群里再也看不清Paul的脸。但是我听到他轻轻唱，

And I am holding back the tears no more，

I love you. 

吉他的声音清脆地传过来。

And if I say I really loved you，

And was glad you came along，

When you were here today，

For you were in my song.

 **我爱你** 。

一声一声清晰又美丽。

他还爱着John，就像John也一直爱着他。这亘久不变，无论是哪一年，哪个时刻，这个事实都不会改变。爱稀松平常得像是墙上的斑点，但它不曾消失。它也许温暖，也许尖刺得扎进骨髓，但这就是爱。

现在我已经不需要再保持沉默，世界都知道，他爱着他。

我，我是谁，这完全不重要。这是他们的故事，我只是一个幸运又不幸的旁观者，眼见着它前进。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for all your feedback.💕


End file.
